Fault tree analysis (FTA) is a failure analysis in which an undesired state of a system may be analyzed using Boolean logic to combine a series of events. This analysis method may be used in such fields as safety engineering and reliability engineering to determine the probability of a safety accident or a particular system level failure.
Several different types of FTAs are known such as static and dynamic FTA. FTA varies depending on the elements of a tree, its size, the level of accuracy required and more. For example, depending on the system the fault tree may be comprised of regular Boolean logic gates or Dynamic gates (such as Priority AND, Sequence enforcing or SPARE gates) may be used. For large fault trees approximation methods may be used. For smaller fault trees analytical methods may be used for FTA, such as using Markov chains and modularization methods